How I Spent My Time In Hell
by Rain.unloved
Summary: I was just an ansty teenage boy when all of a sudden I wake up in the middle of nowhere and am saved by a mystery man. Thats when all Hell breaks loose. I mean all 7 cirles. Contains slash, AH, OOC, OC, and my own twisted fantisies.
1. Entrance

Okay so this is a story I am doing in my free time so don't expect me to review every 20 secs and every 5 chaps there will be a flash forward of some sort and this is the first one

enjoy

* * *

I sat up smiling at the incredibly sexy blond standing in my door way, smiling. I jumped up and tightly embraced him. "Hello there, forget something?" I asked a smirk on my face. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"No no... Just a quick visit." I frowned, always quick visits these days.

"Come on!" I whined, "I never see you during the day and now your ignoring me in our only alone time?" I stepped away and glared angrily.

He frowned too, "I'm sorry but people are starting to notice things and we are not ready for this to go public."

"I don't want to go public!" I yelled then suddenly we stopped and leaned against the door for movement or noise.

"The coast is clear." He murmured quietly. I turned back anger at him, he sighed and wrapped himself around me,"Please understand, I want to stay with you like this forever but you don't want to go public so we have to be careful." I loosened alittle but still was pissed. He sighed again and looked deep into my eyes. "I promise I will stay extra long tomorrow?"

I gave in. "Ok, ok, but you have to promise."

He lifted my chin up with his hand, "I promise." He whispeared soflty and kissed me gentley then ran out the door.

I sat back on the bed and was almost asleep when the door creaked open. A burst of happiness shot me up out of bed, "Couldn't stay away?" I asked not turning to him.

"Well I could but I wanted the full story before I put this on FaceBook." A happy and much too high pitch voice laughed. I turned in horror to see the brunette with a twisted grin on her face, "Oh this is too good."

* * *

Sorry but the flash forwards are always going to be rwally short so I will work on it so you don't find my FaceBook and murder me in a school shooting.

cya!


	2. To

Woo hoo! First real chapter baby! I really didn't want to do this story for such a long time but then decided too any ways :P

* * *

I sighed and dragged my tired self into the one place in the world I could relax. I opened the large maroon wooden door, the first thing I noticed was the noise. MUCH too loud, even for Nass. I looked inside and groaned. Dumb fuck Nass had decided to throw herself a party. I walked in and fell onto the large faded blue couch. "Nass! What the hell?" I yelled, my usual greeting.

"Sorry sorry but I had to!" She whined then gave me some ridiculous reason why when I cut her short.

"Look I'm fine with it but tell ME first." I sat up finally then hissed, "Why do you look like a 50 cent whore?"

She blushed slightly but had her usual hard ass look on her face. "What ever, get raped, see if I care." I began to leave when she stopped me.

"Why do you hate everything?" She asked, pissed. I glared.

"Because I want to." She glared back. I pushed her out of the way and stormed out. I knew she would come to me upset that I was leaving in 3.. 2.. 1.. and...

"Neko wait!" She cried out. Bingo. "I'm sorry but I care about you. I want you to be happy. That's why I'm your best friend. Please just for a little while?" I turned and sighed. Fuck it. She grinned and pulled back into her house.

* * *

The party itself didn't suck as much ass as some of the douche bag party crashers. They showed up already drunk of their ass with a half empty keg of beer. When anyone tried to get them to leave they just vomited. Nice. I tried to stay all the way on the other side of the house from them but always managed to bump into one of them. Everyone is leaving thanks to the dumb fuck brothers. It's only 8.

"Nass you need help cleaning up?" I asked trying to be nice. She nodded. I picked up thousands of wrappers, broken pieces of what ever and a bottle with the label scratched off. It all was gone relatively quickly when I noticed Nass was gone.

"Nass?" I called out over and over again with no Nass. Damn it Damn it Damn it.I ran outside and stood on the sidewalk when a loud squeal and bright lights made me spin towards the light. A taxi was pulling up. I ran around to the window.

"Hey, you seen a blond girl out here? Like just now?" I asked a shadowed figure on the other side of the cab.

"Yeah, she said something about going to run away or something. I didn't hear her but she might of said something about a train. Again she was crying and stuff."

"Can you take me the way she was going?" I asked panicked. No Nass no! The back door flew open and I crawled inside. WE drove for what felt like hours on end when we got to a train station.

"This is where she would be." The taxi driver said calmly. I threw open the door and ran outside. Looking back and forth I only thought once that this was stupid. Sure she probably would be fine but the thought of her gone made me run faster. I asked the ticket salesmen but they wouldn't talk. A soft voice called put from behind me. I turned to see a girl like figure run into a train about to take off. I ran after hearing a strange song sung in most likely Japanese

The soft voice near identical to Nass's made me chase the figure cart after cart until I retched the last one. I threw open that door frustrated. I was horrified to see a girl with long brown hair tied back staring at me ashamed. I grabbed her arm tightly as the train started to move.

"Where is Nass?" I hissed about to rip her in half.

"I have forever to explain." She said coldly then lept over me and ran out the door. I turned expecting to see her running but in all horror say her open a window. She did a peace out sign and jumped out. I ran to pull her back in but she was gone. I screamed and splammed my fist into the wall in anger. I screamed and yelled and punched as much stuff as I wanted for a while when I felt a heavy weight on my head. Like a migraine but worse. A knife slowly being turned inside my brain. I was in too much pain to do anything besides lay on the floor whimpering. I was willing to do anything to make it do away. I screamed over and over again in the agony. Why would it not stop? Where the fuck was Nass? What is going on? I asked myself when a familiar voice sang sweety,

"Ni banme arisu wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni. Ironna oto o afure sase te, kurutta sekai o umidashi ta. Sonna arisu wa, bara no hana. Ikare ta otoko ni uchikorosa re te. Makka na hana o ichi rin sakase mina ni mede rare kare te yuku." She sang in a lower almost masculine voice. I didn't try to even understand how she was still on this train singing. She was quiet for a good half hour when she sang again but in her regular voice, "san banme arisu wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni.  
ironna hito o madowa se te, okashina kuni o tsukuriage ta. Sonna arisu wa, kuni no joou. Ibitsu na yume ni tori tsukare te.  
kuchi yuku karada ni obie nagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru. Mori no komichi o tadottari bara no kinoshita de ocha kai  
o shiro kara no shoutai jou wa haato no toranpu. Yon banme arisu wa futago no ko. kouki shin kara fushigi no kuni. Ironna tobira o kuguri nuke te, tsui sakki yatteki ta bakari. Ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto. Ichiban arisu ni chikakatta kedo, futari no yume wa, same nai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayo tta." then all was quiet as I fell asleep.

* * *

Uh, I hate this chapter so much but I want to work on the next one.

LOL. In english class i'm doing the epiloge of this story from Nass's point of view. Awesome right? Well it is for me. I hope none of my friends are reading this cuz then they'll know how the story ends sorta...


	3. This

Gone. She was gone. I sat up straight. Nothing. Silence besides the creaking of the train. I stood up and glanced around. "Hello? Ms. Psychopath?" I called out still looking around the cart. I wandered around then sat down on the red velvet seats. _Well this sucks. Now I'll never know were I am._

"Over hhheeerrreee!" Her voice sang out from what sounded like the next cart. I pushed open the door seperating them and saw the next door was open. I walked toward it slowly and peered inside. It was dark. No lights. Was she hiding? "Hey what's your name again?" I spun around and clutched my shirt.

"You scared me you be damn she-witch!"

"Your name is Neko right?"

"Who the hell wants to know?"

She grabbed my arm and twisted it. "Yes or no."

"Yeah, my name is Neko. So?" Her look was scared, confused, ashamed, somber, and suprisingly happy.

"Holy shit... I. Am. Screwed." She said slowly

"Care to tell me what you're talking about?"

"Oh my gosh I will DIE knowing this but not telling them but I'll DIE if we both know this. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit but at the same time yes yes yes yes yes! Oh my gosh! I- I- I gotta- uh, I..."

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"No! Uh, I mean... Follow me!" She bolted into the next cart and I sighed angerly following. I stumbled in the dark room in which I could not find the brunette girl whos name I still don't know.

"You better get me off this train once I find you."

"Don't worry I will." A voice hissed from behind me and the door slamed shut behind me, surronding me in total darkness.

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" I screeched

A white light flashed on and she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, "I didn't lock you in here, I locked everyone else out. Stupid."

I stood there a second then whispeared, "There are OTHER people here too?" She shrugged her shoulders. I sighed, "Wanna tell me NOW what you were freaking out about." She looked at me for a long time then bolted in the other direction. "HEY WAIT! Damn it." I dragged myself after her, really not in the mood for a chase. "Ok were are you?" I looked out. It was the end. Just a railing and darkness. She wasn't there, I groaned and took one step forward. The door shut behind me again. "Keeping the others out?" I muttered.

"I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" SHe shreiked. I turned and she had a wild look in her eyes, "I just won't tell him. Yeah, that will work. Gregory will be pissed but that pedobear can get over it." She suddenly leap forward and kicked me in the chest. I stumbled backwards and was pushed up againest the rail. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. "I really hope we are to the door yet," she looked out into the night then pushed me with all her force and I felt myself begin to fall. I grabbed onto the rail and held on but she managed to push me onto the rail when the pain began to return in my brain. I whinned and she had a hopeless look in her eyes. "If you ever want to see Nass again then let go." I stared at her bewildered.

"How do you know Nass?" With my moment of confusion she shoved me off the rail and I went tumbling into the night.

* * *

Its too short!!! X( But I really want to have this cliffy so too bad ^^


	4. Place

I slammed onto the hard dirt that was below me. "OW! Fucking shit damn!" I rubbed the back of my head and shook my hair out. The ground appeared hazy for a minute then returned to normal. I wiped away the little blood from biting my lip then looked around, the train had driven away fast. Wait! She gave me a map of some sort right? I looked back and forth for the sheet of paper but found nothing. CRAP! Did I leave it on the train? Crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP! I looked in every area it could have landed. Did it blow away maybe? Yeah, that makes sense. I stood up and began to search.

* * *

I smiled. I had done good. Right? He was eternally damned here, out there he would never meet us and would fall in love with a nice girl and live a normal life. Right? Hopefully. I mean, what he doesn't know won't kill him right? I opened the laptop I had in my slim bookcase. Hot damn I loved privileges, too bad I would loose them for a month. I frowned and looked out the window next to me. I couldn't see him so that could be a good sign, right? I began to fidget. I worried for him out of what? A stupid dream that made a guy that looked like him? Ha! Okay, now I just needed a story. Uh... Oh! He uh... crap. He jumped out the window himself? Crap he probably won't believe that... I was stumped. I reached into my bag and pulled out a notebook. I started to draw a girl with short blond hair and smiled. Procrastination. Greatest thing ever. I was deep into the doodle and began to have her life form into my thoughts. _Name is Katie... Boyfriend is a DJ... DJ named Chris... 23 years old..._ I was deep into my drawing when I felt a sudden chill. Almost home, I thought in disgust. I heard the creaking of the old thing stopping and stood up. I dragged myself out of the train and sat down in the taxi with no driver. As we drove away I looked back and smiled, the train station was gone.

"Sup Pedo?" I asked as I walked into the large front doors.

He frowned then turned back to his book. I began to walk upstairs when he cleared his throat and smiled, "I guess you're losing your edge then? Hm? Couldn't stand to have another around here? Or is it because you have had those countless dreams of him? Maybe it's the fact you see yourself in him, an ignorant child just trying to survive the world, barely able to make it through each day or possibly even down to the fact that you both would give your life to your best friend in a second, yes that innocent look is what first made me say,'Oh that girl would be perfect,'." I dropped the bag in my hand and clenched my fist.

"Shut the hell up." I hissed through my teeth.

He laughed, "Please, I know your not the brat you were before, you decided to change two years before I met you. And it worked. You're weak. You can't even squish a bug anymore." I stood there in silent anger. He was right, that promise was the only thing from killing him a long ass time ago. I picked up my bag and turned. I naturally flicked him off then went upstairs. I slammed the door and was about to kick the door in half when a knock made me through it open.

"GREGORY I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RI- Oh, hi Zoe." The petite fragile looking black hair girl that magically curled upwards at the ends frowned at me.

"My name isn't Zoe."

"Fine fine fine, Annngggelll." I dragged out the last word and batted my eyes in doing so.

"I over heard you and Gregory fighting. Why do you two always bicker?"

I laughed, "Bicker. You're so old. But seriously, that dude is a f-"

"Why do you swear so much? It kinda gets annoying some times." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Tell me about that boy. Please?" Zoe was always so interested in the possible new guests, hell knows why.

"He's just some pus-... He's just a teenager. Nothing too special, not really." I wasn't in a talking mood.

"Well... Was he cute?" Zoe blushed slightly.

"He was a pack of strawberry cigarettes, that's all I'm saying." Speaking in our girl code in case "a certain someone" over heard.

"He was or he seemed like it?"

"He totally is."

"Oh well."

"Well, he's not gonna be around here anymore and I'm just gonna go to bed I guess." I did NOT want to talk anymore.

"Night!" Zoe skipped down the hall way to her room and I went back inside mine. I shut the door and laid down. Had he found his way back to the real world yet? Was I too late to save him from this hell hole? No no no. He had to of made it back, there was no way that he could have wandered passed the gate by himself. I suddenly realised the sound of an engine running puled me out of my dream-like stance. I ran and looked out the window to see Gregory driving the Taxi out to where the train station would be. Damn mouse can't stand to lose a soul like that. I smiled slightly, that must be why he hates me so much. I happily laid back down, content with all in the world.

* * *

Damn damn damn damn DAMN! Where the hell is the whole world? No map and this train seemed to go straight to scenic freaking NOWHERE! FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! I groaned and sulked on the dry dirt floor for a minute then looked at the tracks... Could I follow them back to the station? I stood up then looked at the direction that the rails went. Perfect. I began walking along it slowly in case I saw anything. Thinking of Nass made me start walking faster then eventually running. A loud noise made me turn around. Was that an engine? Yes. It was! A train engine! Ah aha! The train was going back to the original station. I would follow it back or even hitchhike back. I started to wave my arms when I saw the bright lights coming towards me. Suddenly I realised it was coming RIGHT AT ME. I froze and found myself unable move.

"Look out!" I heard come from somewhere nearby and felt like something was thrown at me. The train zoomed passed and I tried to get up when I realised the thing thrown at me was a person. "Are you okay?" The thing got off me and I saw it was a boy around the same age as me... Maybe older.

"I'm freaking fine." I hissed and got up, flustered. How stupid could I get? Just let a train almost run me over?

"I'm sorry if I did some thing..." He said confused.

"It's not your fault." I muttered then turned to him again. "You know how to get to a phone or something? I don't have mine."

"Uh, not really actually. I don't think that you can just get back to town walking that way. Nothing out there for miles, you'd fry before tomorrow."

"Where did YOU come from then?" I asked accusingly.

"Well, I stay at a hotel near here... But you couldn't go there!" He nearly yelled the last part at me.

"Why not?"

"It's... For certain people..."

"Well some chick tried to take me there I think...I mean, she kidnapped me on that train or something." He was quiet and looked as if he was about to make a run for it. For the first time I actually looked at him. He had slightly long blonde hair with half circle glasses in front of gray eyes. He had on a striped red, yellow, and purple long sleeved shirt but had two weird things on... One was like a nightcap made of the same materiel from his shirt and had these cages hanging off braclets and one had a glowing yellow money sign and the other had a glowing pink heart.

"Uh, I have to..."

"If your not gonna help me atleast tell me your name so I can thank you properly." Some of the polite bull shit Nass had crammed into my brain had sunk in.

"My name is Ju- uh, I mean Jay. My name is Jay." I rollled my eyes, a fake name, really?

"Well, thanks 'Jay', I'll just go this way then." I began to walk away and out of the cornor of my eye saw him bolt. I smiled and waited for him to be far enough away. I turned and began to run after him.

* * *

Done. Lol... I am happy with this chapter and some stuff may not seem important in the current chapters but they could be in the long run. x)

Do you know who I am? They call me uh... Jay~

Not funny but still ^^


	5. May

I opened my eyes, gasping for air but felt no relief, and sat up as straight as possible. My hands began searching for a mystery object. I tried to lay back down but some other force was in control my movements, it was a war between me and my own arms. I felt the notebook I had sketched in earlier flip open to the picture of the "Katie" from earlier and grabbed a pen. The horrid images of her final moments flashed before my eyes. A gunshot, blood, Chris laying on the concrete but it was him that was hurt. No, the shooter missed and had pierced her own heart. I gasped in feeling the pain she was feeling, the life pouring right out of her and her last sights being the man she loved. The pen in my hand quickly dashed across the sheet of paper until finally the pain she felt stopped and my arms fell limp in my shoulder sockets. I looked down at the page and saw the beautiful image I had drawn earlier had been ruined with red ink that ran like blood down her chest and the golden amber eyes I had given her were now nothing more than lifeless brown circles on the page. I flipped though the rest of the notebook, all of them were the exact same exceptone... The boy Neko I had seen a little bit ago. He was lucky but he didn't even know it.

* * *

Eventually we reached a dark forest which made it twenty times harder to follow him from a distance. I must have been following him for an hour, I took a step forward and heard a crack. I looked down, I had stepped on a stick. He turned and looked around, I was hidden behind a tree... Yeah, a tree. I waited until I heard him chuckle slightly. His footsteps began again and I started walking again. 'Jay' then reached what looked like a cemetery. What the fuck? Was he in some freaky group or something and that's why he wouldn't let me come with him? He walked right in like it was nothing. I hesitantly followed him into the foggy cemetery once he was barely visible. Once the fog cleared slightly I could see a large dark red house with the words GREGORY HOUSE in darkened yellow letters. He then walked inside and the door closed behind him, I waited a minute then began towards the house in a sort of mesmerized way when I felt myself trip over something.

"Freaking-" I looked to see a large root wrapped around my ankle. I angrily unwrapped it and continued forward. The doors creaked open slowly and I walked in hesitantly. It appeared to be a normal hotel, complete with a modern front desk and a key rack. I walked towards the desk and stared at the bell. I pressed it once then felt stupid, no one is there! I turned and started looking for person in the lobby.

"Would you care for a room?" I turned quickly back to the front desk to see an elderly man with longish blond hair and a soft smile look at me happily.

"Uh, I don't know." I stammered trying to understand where I was and why 'Jay' wouldn't take me to a hotel when I would have died out there.

"Well perhaps a good night's sleep will let you think better in the morning?" The old man suggested smiling.

"Makes sense." I reasoned and watched the old man step out from behind the counter and began walking towards the large stair case. I suddenly saw a large grey rat tail that hung out from under the large coat of his. I followed him absent-mindedly until we reached a large door with 204 on it. The door itself seemed like it was made of metal and when I looked closer it swung open.

"This is one of our more simplistic rooms which I figured you could have since you seemed like you had somewhere to be in the morning. Eh?" The room was very blank with just a bed and a small table at the end.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay Neko." He turned and the door shut behind him. Only after he left did I realise I had never told him my name.

* * *

Short but good right? Eh? Eh? Half of it was written last night at 2am.


	6. Cause

Zoe and I sat on the floor, Zoe facing the door and I away from it, laughing over some sort bizarre story we made up when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called out and I heard the door open.

Zoe smiled and greeted, "Hello Judgement." I froze and stared at the ground. _Crap! _I faked a smile and turned around.

"Hello Angel, hello to you too." I nodded. There was a long silence until I looked at Zoe, "Why don't you head back to your room for a bit?" Zoe stood up and nearly ran out the door. I stood and turned my back to him pretending to look at something on my desk. He walked up and stood behind me, I felt myself hold my breath.

"I was outside." He said blankly.

"OK." I said as nonchalantly as possible and felt a hand on my shoulder. _Why was I so nervous? Because I kept this from him? Because I know who he is?_ I looked up at the ceiling and he spun me around.

"You don't usually leave them outside like that." I was unable to move, to talk, to breath! The silence was thick enough to cut though with a knife. "You always tell me these things... Why not now." _You have to tell him!_My subconscious told me screaming. Another long silence. "Is there something going on?" _He trusts you.. You know Neko is here now... Tell him._ I managed to look him in the eyes, my reflection bouncing off his glasses. _You have too.._

"I didn't tell you because..." My resolution faltered. _I can't do it... _

"Because..?" He urged then, after another unbearably long silence, he sighed and walked out the door. "Fine. Whatever. I guess you don't care about me anymore."

"It's him." He turned back and stared in shock. "I wanted to keep it a secret. So I wouldn't..." _What? What could I tell him? Not the truth for sure_.

"Get my hopes up..." _Not quite but what ever floats your boat_.

"Is he here now?"

"I think so... I don't know... He followed me here for sure." I walked out my room and straight for Gregory's desk.

"Ah, you've caught me right before my rounds." He said as nicely as a demonic rat could.

I smiled evilly, "I'll do your rounds and tell you where your missing stuff is if you give me the info on the new guest"

"Not good enough." He smiled just as evilly.

"I can give you a fortune telling of anything that is going to happen to you in your pathetic life."

"Oh Really?"

"Yup."

"Give me an example."

"Your grandson will be named James and be an effing brat, just like the rest of his family."

He raised an eyebrow and I tapped the side of my head and stook out my hand for the keys. He dropped them into my palm and went back to his book.

* * *

I woke up in the morning with a sense of confusion. _Oh yeah... _I remembered the events from last night and sat up ruffing my hair. Jeez this room is a prison cell more than a hotel room. I got out of bed and opened the door. I looked around the practical bear room hallway and started down to the front desk. After a good ten minutes. I had no freaking idea where I was. I turned and bumped into some small creature.

"Hey watch it!" A soft yet firm voice yelped out. I stared at the tiny woodland pixie looking girl and she looked back up at me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm lost in this maze of a hotel. How do you get out?"

Her eyes went dark and muttered something that sounded like You don'tshe then smiled, "Oh! You're Neko! Aren't you? Neko Zonbi? I'm Angel Akuma Inu, Just call me Angel though."

"Well, it seems you already know me. Yeah. Neko Zonbi. How do you know that by the way?"

"Oh well it's a small hotel you know. News spreads quickly. If fact, I would watch out for for the nurse, Catharine. She's gonna want to do LOTS of bloodwork." She laughed a bit and looked back at me.

"Uh, Ok. So where is the exit in here?"

"You're leaving already?" She asked turning her head slightly. I nodded and she turned on her heel and began to walk away, I walked up next to her in silence.

"So.." I said after what I'm guessing was a long amount of time and looked over at her.

"So" She said smiling

"How far away is the entrance?"

"I'm taking the long way." She said still smiling.

"Why?"

"I like talking to you."

"We haven't been talking that much."

"We're talking now."

"True," After I said that she went silent again. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh... I don't know actually."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

She shrugged, "We don't really keep track of time that well." I stopped and stared at her.

"Then how do you know when to leave?"

"You- Gregory tells you." She turned to me and motioned for me to keep walking but I stood still.

"That's messed up."

"You live with it. Now come on, don't you want to get out of here before you die." Angel laughed and began walking again.


End file.
